En la oscuridad
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Choromatsu lo percibía, siempre había estado ahí, pululando hambriento por un momento de debilidad de su parte, le aterraba hasta los huesos. Nadie podía verlo, asì que su madre le había llamado esquizofrenia. Èl, el perturbador extraño, se hacía llamar un demonio. (OsoChoro) (Choromatsu x Osomatsu-demonio)


Bien, encontré esta historia entre los borradores, anteriormente la había hecho pero el argumento fue en decadencia hasta que la fui borrando. Ahora, la traigo con nuevos argumentos y algunas ideas controversiales que han estado pululando desde que quise retornarlo.

Advertencias dentro de la historia:

1\. Es un universo alterno, así que no vi la necesidad de meter el incesto y crear la hermandad entre Choromatsu y Osomatsu, si querìas leer incesto con ellos, lo siento, aquí no es correcto.

2\. Está inspirado en el Au Religioso de esa historia, por lo tanto, quizá encuentren más personajes.

3\. El romance yacerá enfococado en una temática homosexual, la pareja principal será Osochoro.

4\. El anime de Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y colaboradores.

5\. Hay una línea de tiempo entre los primeros capítulos, Choromatsu estará pululando entre las edad de 10 – 11 años, pero tranquilas, no es pedofilia.

6\. Disfruta de la lectura, visitante desconocido.

* * *

En la oscuridad

By KellenHakuen

Prologo

Hay un monstruo en la oscuridad

* * *

Cerró sus ojos con una fuerza sobrehumana. Estaba haciendo intentos sorprendentes para tratar de mantenerse en su posición y no caer presa del pánico, corriendo desesperado e ir despertando a cada uno de sus hermanos, estrujó las sabanas vigorosamente, su turbada respiración iba asustándolo más, percibía como ese aliento gélido ahora acariciaba su cabellera, haciéndola oscilar en el aire, Choromatsu jamás se sintió tan asustando, sus pulmones se cerraban y el aire dificultaba su entrada por los ductos respiratorios.

Poseía un miedo atroz.

¿Alguna vez sintieron una venenosa mirada atravesar sus patéticos baluartes?

Él sí, y la sensación era tan mórbida, tan espeluznante, que se le hacía sorprendente el mérito de no destaparse, correr asustado por los oscuros pasillos e ir a refugiarse en los protectores brazos de sus padres.

Pero era un Matsuno.

Un Matsuno no tenía miedo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el dorso espinal, esa cosa seguía observándolo, lo sabía, porqué al entrecerrar sus ojos, una figura abstracta sonreía de manera lúgubre aun sobre la oscuridad de su cuarto, Choromatsu volvió a hundirse en su castillo malhecho de sucias cobijas.

«No puedes escapar de mí»

Su aliento se volvió pesado, una estridente carcajada hizo eco en las paredes de sus aposentos, Choromatsu sentía derretirse ante la pesada habitación oscura. Esa figuraba era horrida, y ésta aumentaba a medidas que ruidos secos se dirigían a la cama en la que ahora se refugiaba.

Su cobardía le pedía salir a toda prisa de ese lugar, llorar estrepitosamente de modo que hasta el vecino de lado pudiera percibirlo.

Sin embargo.

Choromatsu no hacía caso a sus instintos primitivos, se mordía los labios, ahogaba las lágrimas que se asomaban en su vista y los gritos de terror eran sumergidos en la carne de la palma que acunada en sí, presionaba contra su boca.

Las pisadas incrementaron.

Más toscas.

Más oscuras.

Y fueron ascendiendo.

Más.

Cada vez más.

«Choromatsu»

Escuchó cercano a su oído, ese tono ronco había puesto en alerta hasta el más furtivo vello de su piel, se estremeció bajo las telas que ahora cubrían su lánguida figura.

«No puedes huir de mi»

No, no debía tenerle miedo. Tenía que ser valiente estaba armado con el peluche de Nyan-chan y el fulgor de su lámpara, no podía hacerle daño, desde aquí no.

Él no podía lastimarlo.

«Sé que estás despierto »

¡NO, NO ERA ASI!

Estaba dormido, justo ahora estaba soñando con ser un superhéroe. Combatir criminales, tener una doble identidad como las caricaturas que tanto le gustaban.

«Sé que me escuchas»

Lo doctores le dijeron que él no existía, que si él quería él podía volverse en algo gracioso, agradable, pero era menesteres que se enfocara.

«Choromatsu»

¡Ya sabía! A su abuelita vestida de payaso.

«Sé que puedes verme»

¿No? Entonces un helado gigante de chocolate y cubierto de malvaviscos.

«Sé que sabes de mi existencia»

«Sé que tienes miedo de mí»

Vete, por favor

Quería dormir.

«Choromatsu »

Quería estar en paz.

Quería vivir una vida normal.

Sin poder verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo. Una vida lejos de ellos, de esas ominosas voces, de esas carcajadas abominables.

«Nunca»

Malvados.

«Te mataré»

No...

«Te mataré»

¡NO!

«A tus padres»

Pero ellos no le habían hecho nada...

Ellos eran buenas personas.

«A tus hermanos»

Ellos no.

«Te quitaré todos tus colores»

—¿Choromatsu?

La función terminó, el ruido, la sensación y la figura se disipó ante la pregunta de Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu parpadeó, adquiriendo una figura solida de su hermano que se tallaba sus ojos.

—¿Pasa algo?

Choromatsu parpadeó, no había en su habitación más que la presencia de sus otros hermanos y Jyushimatsu que lo miraba atento, hundidos en un silencio desesperante.

¿No había nada?

Quizá, sólo había sido una mórbida pesadilla.

 **Notas finales**

Gracias por leer, te mereces un abrazo y un beso en la nalga. Nos vemos c:


End file.
